Explaining the Lives of Pookas
Summary Full Text Warren: 'Warren crouches in the bushes, barely close enough to the camp to get a glimpse through the leaves and a clear whisper in her ears. She narrows her eyes as words soaked in mead find their way to her. "-yeah like you’ve never panicked on a job-" "I’m jus sayin -hic- you coulda cost us the shipment an then where’d we be?" Oh. Well, there was little doubt now…. “And -burp- therwasa skrill! And howwas I supposta know if it saw me? It’d just as soon look at you as burn you t’a crisp with it’s lightning!” That’s got to be Rythian, Warren thought. It’s them! Several obscene jokes and bouts of drunken laughter later gave way to more interesting conversation. "Did’n even notice the ones I lost. Left ‘m back atta camp. -hic- Had t’ get outta there fast…" "Figures he’d pick them up w…." There was a pause, as if the speaker had forgotten what he was doing. "w…ithout checking em. He’s desperate nowdays." "Stupid more like." After several more minutes of listening, half of the participants had passed out, and the others were singing or arguing with invisible ex-wives. Having gleaned what she could, Warren backed out to go relay the information…. '''Greg Ericson: '''Greg sat there twiddling his thumbs waiting for Warren to return, or to bolt out in case she needed help. Suddenly he heard a sound in the brush. “Warren is that you?” '''Warren: '''The half-pooka reaches the area where the others are waiting. She perks up at Greg’s question. “Oh? It could’ve been, I suppose. I probably wasn’t as quiet on the way back, I don’t think it’s likely that they’ll hear us. Anyway, that took longer than I thought it would and we’ve got to set up camp.” '''Greg Ericson: '''Alright you can tell what you heard after we get camp set up. Personally I don’t think it’s a smart idea to to set up so close to these guys. We should probably go a ways away so they can’t see the smoke from the campfire. '''Warren: 'I agree.And if they’ve got tracker dragons, they’ll detect us in a heartbeat. Let’s move a safe distance, but quickly. We’re losing daylight. '''Grey Bergman:*they come to a clearing a good distance away from the camp* Let’s set up camp here for the night. We can track those guys again and figure out a plan in the morning. Greg Ericson: 'Sounds likea good idea. So who’s doing what jobs? '''Warren: '''I’ll gather fire wood while you guys unpack anything you’ve got on your dragons. '''Grey Bergman: '''I’ll come with you, Warren. I don’t think you should be wandering around here alone especially when we have those creeps to worry about. '''Greg Ericson: '''Aye aye Miss boss man! *salutes and walks over to Barry Manilow. * Hey there buddy. *rubs head and ruffles through the saddle bag. Pulling random things as he goes.* *mumbling* no we don’t need a shovel right now. Action figures are a nope. How did a pineapple even get in here? Ah here we go. *pulls out a folded up tent.* Now, does anyone know how to set up a tent. I may, or may not, but definitely did, throw away the manual for it. '''Nate: '''I do! i always set up tents with my father as a kid. Hopefully this one is similar. *Gets to work on the tent* '''Grey Bergman: '*as she, Warren, and Shadow collect firewood* So, Warren, are you sure you’re okay? 'Warren: '*looks up in surprise, as she’s bent over picking up a couple of twigs* Mm? Oh, yes, I’m fine! *she smiles reassuringly, than her gaze turns thoughtful.* I led a comparatively peaceful lifestyle before this, and I guess I haven’t acclimated to all… *gestures vaguely* this yet. I really am good though, and sorry if I worried all of you. 'Grey Bergman: '''It’s alright. It’s just…I don’t mean to pry…but…it sounded like you have a history with Whispering Deaths. '''Warren: '''I… I do, I suppose. *lets out her breath* It’s kind of complicated…? But also not, in a way. I don’t know. *gives Grey a sideways glance* I usually try to save people the backstory. It’s no where near as interesting as some of the other tales I’ve heard our soldiers tell. *shrugs* You don’t have to worry about prying, I have no objection to telling you, as long as you’re okay with listening. '''Grey Bergman: '*places a hand on Warren’s shoulder* I’m all ears. 'Warren: '*she smiles, a little embarrassed* Well…. Before this, I lived with the Pooka. They’re like… they’re sort of like what you’d get if you crossed a rabbit and a human: tall, with a rabbit-like head and legs and a human-like torso. They’re brilliant, and not very different from humans when it comes down to it. *chuckles* That’s probably a terrible description…. I was practically raised by them. Our species is thousands of years old. Before the first humans had touched this world, Pookas were already mapping the stars, discovering magics and sciences and learning from and teaching one another. 'Grey Bergman: '''Wow! That’s amazing! I’ve actually heard a few stories about you guys. Is it true that you can travel through time? '''Warren: '*nods slowly*Yes, but it’s a very serious business. Only a few Pookas have ever been allowed to, and their duty is to keep wizards and the like from interfering. Pookas protect things. *laughs* They have incredible foresight, which unfortunately isn’t something I inherited. 'Grey Bergman:'Wow! Well, what did you inherit? I’ve seen you make tunnels. '''Warren :Well, the… obvious things… *gestures to self*. But what I really prize most is the experience. Pookas can be are excellent teachers, and have developed incredible techniques for meditation, martial arts, healing and meditation, sorcery—cooking is very important in Pooka culture. A talented Pooka could whip up a food capable of making the most bloodthirsty Viking cry tears of joy and repent of his ways. But I do try to stay away from chocolate. Chocolate is not good for Pookas. Grey Bergman: 'Wow! That’s amazing! You think maybe you can teach me something some time? Wait, why isn’t chocolate good for them? Do they get sick on it? '''Warren:'I’d love too! Who knows, we’ll probably need it. It doesn’t affect me as much as it does full-blooded Pookas, but *chuckles bashfully* we sort of… Mutate. Only for a short period of time, and though it can be very useful, Pookas consuming chocolate is generally frowned upon. It’s… Undignified. 'Grey Bergman: '''Great! I know how to fight with a sword, but hey you never know. Mutate…? Huh…not sure if I’ve ever heard that before… '''Warren:'Humans rely too heavily on bladed weapons when they could easily disarm with a bow staff or boomerang. I’d be happy to show you the basics! Its somewhat unpredictable… I’ve only seen it myself a few times, but sprouting extra limbs aren’t that uncommon. 'Grey Bergman: 'Well, to be fair,we don’t really have much else to rely on. But great! I can’t wait to learn. Wait…wait…sprout extra limbs? '''Warren:*nods* Hmm. Yes, that is true. Yes, it makes for a dramatic entrance, that’s for sure. Lets just hope neither of us gets the chance to observe a rampaging Pooka up close, shall we? 'Grey Bergman: '''Right, I’ll take your word for it. Anyway, so where exactly do you and your family live? '''Warren: '''Sort of… everywhere. You seemed to know at least a little about Pookas, and you know about the tunnels. That’s our main mode of transportation. We can get anywhere incredibly quickly through them, and there are interconnecting systems all over the world. We live together in massive dens underground, havens of springtime and natural magics. Sometimes I think the sun shines brighter down there than it does on the Surface. '''Grey Bergman: '''Well, I’ve heard stories, but I don’t think I’ve ever heard of where you live. That’s pretty cool. But how do you get sunlight down there if you’re underground? '''Warren: '''Oh, *she suddenly looks sheepish* yes, that was probably intentional…. Humans haven’t had the most “live and let live” attitude in the past, and in the future, so we’re secretive by necessity. Being a legend keeps us safe from invasion, and extermination. Pookas knowledge is very powerful. It’s been carefully conserved and utilized over centuries so as not to be abused. I’d really appreciate it if you didn’t tell any psychotic warlords about that. *mentally kicks herself* I’m usually more careful. '''Grey Bergman: 'That’s understandable. I’m sure it would be the same way if the roles were reversed between humans and Pookas. Don’t worry your secret is safe with me. I’m actually glad you told me. Shows how comfortable you are around friends and people who you trust. Although, I don’t know about Shadow though. *Shadow suddenly slaps her in the back of the head with her tail* OW! Hey, come on! I was only kidding! *Shadow rolls her eyes* 'Warren: '*giggles* Thanks for understanding. And thank you for keeping it secret too, Shadow. *grins* *suddenly shivers and realizes that she’s stopped gathering wood as the conversation continued and it’s getting dark* Oh! Sorry, I’ve been distracting. You must’ve been terribly bored. Do you think this is enough wood? 'Grey Bergman: 'No problem. No not at all! I’m glad we talked! We’re on a mission together and fighting some possessing entity. We got to take SOME time to get to know each other and I’m glad we did. *suddenly shivers* Yeah, I think that’s enough come on let’s get back to the others. 'Warren: '''There’s an unfortunate lack of time for social relaxation in this war. *shifts the stack of wood in her arms and listens intently, inspecting their surroundings for a moment.* Right, the camp is that way. '''Grey Bergman: '''Yeah, it really takes up time, doesn’t it? Come on, let’s go. I bet the guys are worried about us. '''Warren: '''I haven’t seen a blast from them, so they’re hopefully not in trouble. We should still hurry, we definitely took our time. *begins walking briskly* '''Grey Bergman: 'Yeah me neither, but I agree! Let’s go! Category:Season 1 Category:Events Category:Greg Ericson Category:Grey Bergman Category:Warren